Le roi de la forêt
by chibi-fun
Summary: Après un triste début dans la vie, Harry renommée Karalius Gyvenimas "le roi de la vie" va des ses débuts apprendre a être un bon roi, et peut-être gouverné le monde ...
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le roi de la forêt

**Personnages:** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est la mienne donc c'est normal si ils n'ont pas le même caractère que dans les livres et que l'histoire change! Je le précise parce que j'ai lu des remarques de rewieveur disant que l'histoire est pas comme dans le livre ou que le personnage n'est pas normal … Mais c'est NORMAL c'est une fiction alors faut pas s'attendre à trouver le livre !

**Info1:** Yaoi? peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien mais je n'en ai jamais écrit alors pas sur que je commence maintenant mais je verrais par rapport à la suite de l'histoire!

**Info2:** Je ferais en sorte que chaque chapitre fasse trois ou quatre pages environ, je sais se n'ai pas beaucoup mais bon voilà!

**Info3:** Les noms nouveaux viennent de la langue des lituaniennes! Bon pas tous mais quelques uns!

**Info4:** C'est ma troisième fiction! J'espère que je me suis améliorer et que l'histoire vous plaira. Moi personnellement l'idée me plait après faut voir …

**Info5:** Je n'aie pas abandonné "Les deux élus" mais il me faut du temps pour écrire la suite, donc faut attendre et pour "Les liens du cœur" lui il est toujours à la page, normalement!

**Info6:** Pour la parution des prochains chapitres, et ben je vais essayer d'être régulier et publié à chaque fin de semaine.

**Résumé:** Après un triste début dans la vie, Harry renommée Karalius Gyvenimas "le roi de la vie" va des ses débuts apprendre a être un bon roi, et peut-être gouverné le monde ...

* * *

**Prologue**

La magie prend possession de son petit corps endormi. Celle-ci le fait élever, traverser toute la maison pour arriver dehors. Là l'attendent des animaux et des créatures de toutes espèces, magique et non-magique. La foret a libérée ses êtres, du loup à la licorne, chaque chef de chaque famille se présentent devant l'enfant. Une foule de vie animale, cerf, renard, oiseau, serpent, cygne, souris, elfe, nain, centaure, licorne et tous les autres, se présente devant LUI. Devant leur nouveau roi celui qu'ils attendent tous!

Dans la maison, les âmes de James et de Lily Potter, les parents de l'enfant, s'élèvent de leur corps pour prendre la forme de leur animagus. C'est alors qu'un cerf et une biche se tiennent au coté d'un petit louveteau encore endormi.

Le loup, chef de toute sa tribu, s'avance vers eux. Il prend la parole, tous le comprennent mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge:

-Cornedrue, mon très cher ami … Bellou, ma très chère amie … Votre enfant, comme vous le savait, sera le Roi de la forêt, il grandira avec nous dans la fôret entourait de toute sa magie, de toute sa famille. Il grandira avec nous …

Sur ses paroles, tous disparaissent. Quelques minutes après, Sirius, et Hagrid arrivent sur le lieu du désastre. Trop surprise pour sentir la puissance qui se tient encore dans l'air. Sirius fou de rage s'en va alors vers le traitre. Mais se fera arrêter à cause d'une ruse de Peter.

Quand à Hagrid, il pleure de toute ses larmes, il aimait bien les Potters et le petit Harry. Cet enfant a détruit la peur de tout le monde. Mais il a laissé sa vie ainsi que celle de ses parents. Il rejoint alors Dumbledore à l'école des sorciers, Poudlard. Arrivé la-bas, il découvre le professeur Trelawey accompagné du directeur des lieux.

-Je sens que mes dons refont des siennes, Albus! Commence-t-elle, un peu paniqué mais sure d'elle.

-Je vous comprend très chère mais …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà celle-ci ne bouge plus. Ses yeux deviennent tous blanc, elle fixe le vide, puis ses lèvres se mettent à bouger comme doté d'une propre conscience, des mots sortent alors de sa bouche:

-_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Élu de mère nature et de père magie. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié._

_Et quand le jour de l'union des deux fondateurs de la vie viendra, et que mourra, le septième mois celui qui l'a défié_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal._

_Et il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore et que seul son peuple en a conscience_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsqu'il mourra le septième mois..._

_Alors il deviendra le roi que tous attendent car personne n'osera le défier, de sa puissance naitra leur respect,_

_De son amour naitra leur fidélité, et lorsque le jour viendra alors tous le reconnaitra comme leur roi»_

Silence. Les yeux du professeur de divination reprennent leur véritable apparence. Dumbledore ainsi qu'Hagrid viennent d'être témoin d'une prophétie. Alors que le professeur Trelawey commence à pleurer en silence, Dumbledore remarque enfin Hagrid, il s'empresse alors et demande:

-Hagrid! Dites moi que vous avez Harry!

-Je suis désolé mais il ne l'ait trouvé nul part, seul James et Lily y étaient, mort, et le petit Harry, … il a disparu!

-Il faut le retrouver ! La prophétie faisait allusion à cet enfant ! Il a tué Voldemort, mais si …

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, car il est déjà ensevelit par toute ses pensée. Personne ne remarque alors un petit scarabée s'échapper du bureau du directeur. C'était Rita Skeeter, une journaliste qui par un quelconque miracle a réussit à s'introduire dans le bureau et vient d'être témoin d'un scoup pour Gazette.

D'ailleurs le lendemain, dans ce journal à la première page:

_**Le jeune Harry Potter, le roi!**_

_**L'enfant Potter a anéanti Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-prononcer-Le-Nom, il a disparu mais est toujours vivant! Une prophétie à fait son apparition à son sujet! Disant qu'il sera le roi! Dubledore nous cacherait-il quelque chose? Le ministère est-il au courant? Le monde sorcier doit-il s'incliner devant ce nouvel être qui sera le roi? Mais alors où se trouve-t-il? Il est toujours vivant, mais grandit-il dans un environnement digne de notre sauveur? **_

Sans suit alors pour Dumbledore, des explications au ministère, ainsi que plusieurs interviews au sujet de cette étrange prophétie. Celle-ci devient alors une légende ainsi que leur "roi" car personne n'a pu retrouver le concerné. Mais cette légende a fait naitre de l'espoir en chacun des sorciers. La vie prend un nouveau tournant, la peur qui tiraillait chacun a disparu. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur les jeunes sorciers et leurs familles commencent le recommencement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le petit louveteau, la légende de tout le monde sorcier, grandit dans la forêt. Dans le clan du chef des loups. Mais il ne se limitait pas à cela. Âgé de tous juste cinq ans, le petit loup avait déjà tous explorer. S'émerveillant à chaque nouveauté. Les animaux magique comme non-magique co-existaient ensemble. L'enfant renommait Karalius Gyvenimas qui voulait dire „Le roi de la vie" mais tout les animaux l'appelait Kara…

-Kara, mon enfant! Vous avez l'age de commencer votre apprentissage! Commence Orumui, le roi de la foret, le cerf, qui sous les arbres montre une posture de chef.

-Bien Orumui ! Lui répond Kara qui avait repris sa forme humaine, heureux que le roi de la forêt lui adresse directement la parole et aussi sous le poids du respect qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de ressentir envers le cerf. Bien que doter de voix comme tous humain bien qu'il ne sache l'utiliser, celui-ci communiquent avec tous les animaux et créatures magiques par pensée. Quand commence mon éducation? Se reprend-t-il.

-Dès demain! Vous apprendrez les „Leçons"! Déclare-t-il, attendant une réaction vis-à-vis de son jeune élève, réaction qui se fait place sur le visage étonner du petit garçon.

-Les leçons? Demande le jeune loup surpris par ce terme pas très adéquat avec ces réelles souhaits, bien qu'étant très jeune, il sais ce qu'il peut faire avec la magie, tous les tours qu'il pouvait faire, tous les...

-Oui, ceux-ci contiendra votre éducation dite moldu et magique! Vos parents vous apprendront la parole, la lecture, l'écriture, le chant, la culture moldu et tous autres choses qu'un humain devraient connaitre.

-Très bien! Dit-il en hochant la tête montrant qu'il comprend bien ses paroles.

-Les animaux de la forêt vous apprendront la vie, le sens des choses, les sentiments de la nature, et tous autres choses!

-Bien sur!

-Et les créatures-magiques vous apprendront la magie de chaque espèce, leur histoire, leurs règles et tout le reste!

-J'ai compris!

-Enfant, Mon roi, Kara … Reprend le cerf, baissant la voix à chaque terme qui correspond si bien au garçon et pourtant… Vous êtes jeune mais vous savez que votre destin sera difficile alors je veux que vous deveniez un bon Roi, que notre amour et notre connaissance vous soit bienfaiteur! Car à l'age de 11 ans vous devrez rejoindre les … sorciers!

-Comment sa? Je ne veux pas vous quitter! S'empresse de dire Kara, surpris et attristé par cette nouvelle.

-Je vous comprend Kara mais c'est pour notre futur à tous, pour notre survit à tous! Je sais que sa va être dur à porter mais n'oubliez pas qu'on sera toujours la pour vous! Continue le roi de la forêt d'une voix douce comprenant parfaitement les sentiments du garçon car lui même ressent la même chose, mais il ne peut éviter son destin et il le sais.

-Oui! Je le sais, je suis le Roi et je me doit de tous vous sauver! Déclare le petit loup, bien qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment les conséquences et l'espoir qui tiennent dans seulement ces mots.

-En effet mon enfant! Bien alors on va commencer par votre éducation moldu avec votre papa et votre maman!

-Oui!

-Cornedrue! Bellou!

Viennent alors un cerf et une biche. Qui très vite se transforme en deux esprit, un peu transparent mais parfaitement apte d'aider leur fils.

-Que commence tes premières pas avec La parole!


	2. Chapitre1: 1ere cours

**Titre:** Le roi de la forêt

**Personnages:** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est la mienne donc c'est normal si ils n'ont pas le même caractère que dans les livres et que l'histoire change! Je le précise parce que j'ai lu des remarques de rewieveur disant que l'histoire est pas comme dans le livre ou que le personnage n'est pas normal … Mais c'est NORMAL c'est une fiction alors faut pas s'attendre à trouver le livre !

**Info1:** Yaoi? peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien mais je n'en ai jamais écrit alors pas sur que je commence maintenant mais je verrais par rapport à la suite de l'histoire!

**Info2:** Je ferais en sorte que chaque chapitre fasse trois ou quatre pages environ, je sais se n'ai pas beaucoup mais bon voilà!

**Info3:** C'est ma troisième fiction! J'espère que je me suis améliorer et que l'histoire vous plaira. Moi personnellement l'idée me plait après faut voir …

**Info4:** Pour la parution des prochains chapitres, et ben je vais essayer d'être régulier et publié à chaque fin de semaine.

**Résumé:** Après un triste début dans la vie, Harry renommée Karalius Gyvenimas "le roi de la vie" va des ses débuts apprendre a être un bon roi, et peut-être gouverné le monde ...

**Info1:** Dsl de tout ce retard non-prévu, mais j'ai du reformater mon ordi et j'ai perdu tout mes anciens chapitres a par ceux de cette fic ... Donc si quelqu'un ici lit mes autres histoires et ben je vous préviens cela risque de prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il paraisse.

**Info2:** Merci à shadow37700 !

* * *

**Chapitre1 : Ces premières leçons moldus.**

Voilà maintenant deux ans, que le jeune Kara apprend tous des manières moldus. Ses parents qui sont ses tuteurs sont fiers de leur gamin. En effet, l'enfant a une soif de savoir incroyable. De plus, il aime bien les moldus qui même sans pouvoirs magiques se débrouillent comme des chefs. Il est vraiment étonné par tout leur savoir pourtant si minime bien qu'il n'aime pas leur attitude. Il a du apprendre à parler comme eux, à écrire, à lire, à faire des calcules et tous sa du haut de ses cinq et six ans. Il découvrent la musique, la danse, le chant. Et aussi les contes, les légendes urbaines et campagnard. Leurs technologies, et leurs inventions. Tous et apprend tous ce qu'un « humain » devraient connaitre. La dernière année, âgé de sept ans, Kara a continué son apprentissage avec un homme qui habite près de la forêt, un bucheron qui lui appris plein de choses, surveillaient de près par ses deux parents visibles que par l'enfant.

Depuis un long moment maintenant, il regarde les étoiles, ce qui le rend nostalgique de ses deux dernières années…

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_-Tu sais mon garçon, la vie est très compliquée ! Chacun de nous essayent de s'en sortir comme ils peuvent en protégeant leur famille… Commence Med, le bucheron._

_-Comme les loups ! Intervient le garçon, content de se remémorer certains de ses souvenirs avec la meute._

_-Oui… En quelques sortes ! Dit-il souriant. Les humains sont mystérieux… Ils cherchent tous à se surpasser, des fois à l'encontre de leurs amis, des fois pour se sauver la peau… Ils sont égoïste et méprisant… Pourtant l'amour qui les lient sont incroyables ! Tu sais qu'une mère pourrait tuer pour sauver son bambin ? Ou même un père pourrait tout détruire pour son enfant ? C'est pour sa qu'il faut croire en eux ! Il faut les aimer et accepter leurs erreurs, les faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas seules… Il faut les aider car ils se noient dans leur propre orgueil … Je te dis tous sa car depuis que je te connais … j'ai appris à te connaitre … Je sens dans tes paroles que tu t'éloigne d'eux… Tu les aimes mais les renie, tu les admires mais les ignore…_

_-Je ne fais pas partir de leur meute ! Commence Kara pour se défendre._

_-Si tu en fait parti… Ne m'interrompt pas, dit tout d'un coup Med en voyant venir une autre protestation venant de son petit protégé. Je sais que tu es différent d'eux ! Les animaux de la forêt te protège ! Tu viens de la forêt et tu vas certainement y retourner… _

_Regardant vers les arbres, Med ainsi que Kara voient arriver une meute de loup, suivit par deux cerfs, une biche et plein d'autres animaux. Pas surprise, Med continue :_

_-Tu sais que je t'aime ! Comme tous ses animaux ! Souriant il reprend, Kara ou devrais-je dire Karalius Gyvenimas, « Roi de la forêt » j'espère que mes paroles ont pu t'atteindre et qu'un jour tu sauras tous nous sauver !_

_Un dernière étreinte et sur les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du bucheron et du jeune enfant, ils se séparent. Kara rejoignant sa famille et Med rejoignant sa petite maison._

_Fin Flash Back

* * *

_

-Cet homme t'a beaucoup changé ! Dit une voix féminine derrière un arbre. Il t'a changé en quelqu'un de bon…

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, Kara sourit en entendant ses paroles venant de sa jeune amie, Ašara surnommé ainsi car une larme blanche se trouvait sous l'œil de la louve. Son pelage marron faisait un parfait contraste avec cette tache.

-Tu sais je l'aimais bien cet humain, commence Kara après être rejoint par son amie.

-Et il n'y a pas de raisons pour que sa s'arrête !

-Mais on ne se reverra plus jamais, je suis un loup et lui …

-Cher Kara ! L'amour que vous avez tissé ne disparaitra jamais! Il faut que tu saches que se n'ai pas la distance qui compte mais la place qu'il occupe dans ton cœur ! Jeune Roi, tu rencontreras plein de gens dans ta vie, plein de créatures, plein d'animaux, que tu ne reverras qu'une seule fois mais si ils restent dans ton cœur alors jamais tu ne les oublieras !

Souriant à cette révélation, mais toujours dans ses pensées, Kara admire les étoiles devenus plus brillants que jamais. Repensant à son bucheron préféré .

* * *

_Flash-Black_

_-Un jour, l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, celui- qui m'a élevé, et donné tous son amour est mort… C'était mon père ! Mon idole ! Ce jour-là je n'ai cessé de pleurer… Je me sentait anéanti, seul. Puis ma mère est venu près de moi, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et dit : « Med, sais-tu pourquoi le ciel est rempli d'étoiles ? Parce que chaque âme sur terre qui meurt dans l'amour la rejoigne. Tu vois cette étoile qui brille de mille feux ? Et bien c'est ton père qui veuille sur nous ! Sèche tes larmes car ton père est toujours là près de toi ! Il veuille sur toi et te guide. » Après ses paroles, j'ai cessé de pleurer, et j'ai continué ma vie. Deux ans plus tard, c'est ma mère qui mourut. A son enterrement, un ami m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que je ne pleurais pas, et je l'ai répondu : « Pourquoi pleurais-je ? ma mère est toujours là près de moi ! » Le soir de sa mort j'ai regardé les étoiles et vu une deuxième étoile apparaitre à coté de celle de mon père…_

_Kara, qui pleurait de toute ces larmes devant le corps inerte d'un chien, sécha ses larmes._

_-Tu sais ce n'ai pas parce que tu ne voies pas quelqu'un qu'elle n'existe plus ! Peu importe la distance ceux qui compte c'est l'amour que tu éprouve pour cette personne. Ce chien que tu tiens entre tes bras est mort, oui en effet, mais il sera toujours la pour t'aider dans la tristesse ! Il suffit juste de penser à lui et de regarder les étoiles !_

_Fin Flash-Black

* * *

_

-Je suis vraiment désolée … je sais … je sens … que … tu aimes cet homme et je sais que mes paroles peuvent d'atteindre … Enfin … Ce que je veux dire …, bredouille Asana un peu confuse, … Tant qu'il reste dans ton cœur, il existera toujours, même la mort ne vous séparera jamais, même la mort ne vous a pas séparé…

-Je le sais maintenant ! Tu sais Asana je viens de comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour… Med est toujours la près de moi… Il a quitté mon monde pour rejoindre celui du ciel… L'étoile que tu vois là, dit-il en montrant deux étoiles brillantes à coté d'une autre plus grosse et plus belle, tu vois cette magnifique étoile ? C'est celle de Med ! Et jamais il ne m'abandonnera !

* * *

Voila en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^


	3. Chapitre2

**Titre:** Le roi de la forêt

**Personnages:** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire est la mienne donc c'est normal si ils n'ont pas le même caractère que dans les livres et que l'histoire change! Je le précise parce que j'ai lu des remarques de rewieveur disant que l'histoire est pas comme dans le livre ou que le personnage n'est pas normal … Mais c'est NORMAL c'est une fiction alors faut pas s'attendre à trouver le livre !

**Info1:** Yaoi? peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien mais je n'en ai jamais écrit alors pas sur que je commence maintenant mais je verrais par rapport à la suite de l'histoire!

**Info2:** Je ferais en sorte que chaque chapitre fasse trois ou quatre pages environ, je sais se n'ai pas beaucoup mais bon voilà!

**Info3:** C'est ma troisième fiction! J'espère que je me suis améliorer et que l'histoire vous plaira. Moi personnellement l'idée me plait après faut voir …

**Info4:** Merci à Shadow37700 de m'avoir donné son avis ^^ Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ma fiction, de laisser des reviews ou/et de me mettre dans leurs favoris ^^

**Résumé:** Après un triste début dans la vie, Harry renommée Karalius Gyvenimas "le roi de la vie" va des ses débuts apprendre a être un bon roi, et peut-être gouverné le monde ...

**Chapitre2 : Ses souvenirs avant sa prochaine leçon…**

_Flash-Black_

_-Tu sais ce qui est plus beau que l'amour ? Demande un jour Med à Kara, au bord du lac, canne-à-pêche à la main._

_-Non… Qu'est-ce ?_

_-L'amitié ! Tu sais … que je suis un philanthrope et … Commence le bucheron avant d'être interrompu par son petit protégé._

_-Oui ! Un philanthrope qui fuit sa passion ! Ironise gentiment le jeune garçon._

_-En effet ! Répond-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Bref, un jour un ami auquel je tenais beaucoup et qui était complètement saoul, m'a raconté quelque chose :_

_« C'est l'histoire de deux amis qui traversent le désert…_

_À un certain moment de la journée, ils se querellent et un des amis frappe l'autre au visage. Celui qui a été frappé au visage, sans dire un mot, écrit sur le sable:_

_« AUJOURD'HUI, MON MEILLEUR AMI M'A FRAPPÉ AU VISAGE. »_

_Ils poursuivent leur route jusqu'à temps qu'ils trouvent une oasis et décident de prendre un bain. Celui qui a été frappé au visage, s'enlise dans les sables mouvants mais son ami le sauve. Après avoir atteint la rive sain et sauf, il écrit sur une pierre:_

_« AUJOURD'HUI, MON MEILLEUR AMI M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE. »_

_Celui qui avait frappé et sauvé son meilleur ami lui demande : « Après que je t'ai frappé, tu as écrit sur le sable et maintenant, tu écris sur une pierre, pourquoi? »_

_Son ami lui répond : « Lorsque quelqu'un te blesse, tu devrais l'écrire sur le sable afin que le vent l'efface de ta mémoire mais lorsque quelqu'un fait quelque chose de bon pour toi, tu dois l'écrire sur la pierre afin que le vent ne l'efface jamais. »_

_-La morale de cette histoire, reprend-t-il, C'est qu'il faut apprendre à écrire ses blessures sur le sable et graver ses gratitudes sur la pierre.(1) _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Le jour se lève dans la forêt. Kara qui s'est endormi à côté de son ami prenant sa forme de loup. Bien qu'il s'est promis de ne pas pleurer pour la mort de Med, il peut empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Non loin de là, Orumui l'observe, pendant ces deux ans ou il n'avait pu approcher cet enfant, un sentiment de manque a grandit en lui, mais pas seulement, ce sentiment a grandit dans le cœur de tous les animaux de la forêt ainsi que dans ceux des créatures-magiques. Mais maintenant que le jeune Kara est revenu, ils allaient pouvoir apaiser ce manque et découvrit le changement du jeune garçon. On croit voir un sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres du cerf puis il disparait.

-Kaaaaaraaaa !

C'est une petite boule rousse plus connu sous le nom de renard alias Boulingas qui s'accroche à la queue du loup. Suivit par un hérisson, un serpent, un aigle, un lapin, plusieurs petites fées, un centaure et un elfe sauvage.

-Les amis ! Vous m'avez manqué ! S'exclame le loup avec les yeux verts pétillants de vie, avec sa queue fouettant l'air.

-Ah nous … ah nous aussi… bredouille le hérisson, Baimingas au bord des larmes.

-Oui, oui, s'écrit les fées tournant tout autour de Kara.

-Vous avez tous tellement grandi ! Regardant le centaure et continue, Drasus … tes cornes ! Ils ont poussé !

-Je suis un grand maintenant! Lui répond-t-il fièrement.

-Et puis, se tournant vers l'aigle qui s'est posé sur une branche d'arbre, Vienisas, je suis content que tu sois venu me voir ! je sais que tu ne quitte pas souvent tes montagnes ! Grozis ! Parlant au lapin, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant ! Gudrus et Joix … vous n'avez pas changé !

Éclatant d'un beau rire version loup, Kara entouré de tous ses amis, partent vers la meute des loup. Kara est heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir sa meute. Il les avaient manqué.

-Jeune Roi ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous ! Dit Alpha, le chef de la meute, s'avançant vers lui.

-Moi de même ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir revoir ma famille ! Lui répond-t-il aussi dignement possible devant son père de loup.

La plupart des femelles lui sautant dessus, tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir leur petit protégé. Se roulant sur le sol, courant partout ou il était possible de courir. Cette forêt lui avait manqué, il a aimé la vie passé avec Med, mais rien ne pourra remplacer tous ses moments passés ici, avec sa famille.

Après les retrouvailles, les jeux de course ou des batailles entre loup, les jeux de cache-cache avec ses amis, les léchouilles de Béta la compagne d'Alpha, et bien sur la nourriture qui l'a tant manqué quand il vivait avec Med s'était de la nourriture pour humain tout le temps, là c'était de la bonne vieille viande crue.

Après plusieurs jours de joie, d'amour et de vie, Orumui refait surface devant Kara :

-Mon enfant ! Votre première leçon a été un réel succès, je suis fier de vous !

Rougissant sous sa forme humain, Kara écoute attentivement ce que va dire le chef de la forêt, qu'il considère comme son maitre.

-Je suis aussi ravi de vous revoir! Toute la forêt l'est aussi! Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous relâcher! J'ai conscience que c'est difficile pour vous mais je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Orumui reprend:

-Dès demain, votre leçon avec les animaux commencera. Je vous souhaite tous le courage que vous pourriez avoir besoin.

-Mer... merci

-Et n'oubliez pas vous êtes le Roi ! Et vous rejoindrez les sorciers à onze ans !

Sur ces quelques mots, Orumui part, laissant Kara avec un pincement au cœur en repensant au faite qu'il devra quitté sa famille pour les sorciers. Mais il est le Roi, bon pas vraiment mais dans son cœur il l'est ainsi que dans le cœur de toute la foret et bien plus.

Demain il devra commencer un nouveau mode de vie, que va-t-il bien apprendre avec ses amis les animaux? Les yeux pétillants, et la queue fouettant l'air de joie, Kara s'en va vers son destin...

Source :.?2006/08/20/20-sable-pierre,

, au début je voulais réécrire l'histoire mais après je l'ai laissé comme sa, je trouve qu'elle est belle.


End file.
